Creature Creation
Creature Creation is found in the basement of the Tower of Life. At the end of Tower of Life quest, players can enter the trapdoor on the ground floor of the tower to enter the basement. The Builder's costume is not required to enter the tower once the quest has been completed. The area was released on 19 February 2007. Creature Creation allows players to make unique monsters, which can be attacked for their drops. Some of the monsters drop multiples of items that are otherwise hard to get or expensive to purchase, such as Unicorn horns, which are used to make Unicorn horn dust for Herblore and Unicorn stallion pouches for Summoning. Some of the monsters are dangerous, so players needing food while creating creatures can pickpocket the workers outside the tower to obtain Triangle sandwiches. 'Black-eye', 'Gummy', 'The Guns', and 'No fingers' can be pickpocketed, but not Bonafido. There are six Altars of Life used to create creatures: Players use several items to create the monsters. The items can all be purchased on the Grand Exchange or gathered from various places in the game: * Eye of newt. These are purchasable for 3 coins each at Herblore shops or the Port Sarim magic shop. Some monsters (outside of Creature Creation) also drop eyes of newt, although not often. * Feathers. These can be obtained by killing Chickens, which can be found on many farms throughout RuneScape. * Raw jubbly. These can be obtained by hunting Jubbly birds. The ability to hunt them requires the completion of a considerable amount of the Recipe for Disaster quest. * Raw lobster. Lobsters can be caught using the Fishing skill. * Raw sardine. Sardines can be caught using the fishing skill. Some fishing shops sell sardines. * Red spiders' eggs. These can be gathered in places inhabited by Deadly red spiders. The spider chamber in the wilderness section of the Edgeville Dungeon has several egg spawns. * Raw swordfish. Swordfish can be caught using the fishing skill. * Raw chicken. These can be obtained by killing chickens. * Giant frog legs. Theses are dropped by Giant frogs, which inhabit the Lumbridge Swamp Caves. * Raw cave eel. Cave eels inhabit the Lumbridge Swamp Caves and can be caught using the fishing skill. * Unicorn horn. Unicorns can be slain for their horns. Unicorns can be found near Varrock, Edgeville, and Rellekka, but only in small numbers. Black Unicorns can be found in the Wilderness, although Player killers may attack. * Cow hide. Cows can be killed for their hides and are found at many farms. Placing one each of the two items at the correct altar primes the altar, and activating the altar creates the mixed creature. All but one of the monsters in turn drop one of their ingredients in quantity (at least two) on each kill. (The swordchick only occasionally drops raw chickens but always drops feathers, which is not one of its ingredients.) * Unicows for example drop unicorn horns. * The monsters occasionally drop various types of Satchels (black, gold, green, plain, red, rune). These can be held in the shield slot and each can hold one triangle sandwich, one cake, and one banana. * The monsters occasionally drop Tea flasks, which can hold the contents of up to five Cups of tea. Tips * For fast banking, either use Fairy ring code to get to the Tower of Life and bank in Zanaris or walk from the Ardougne Teleport location and use a jewellery-based teleport to a bank. Fairy rings are the quickest method, but their use requires partial completion of the Fairytale II - Cure a Queen quest. * When playing the activity to get the 'ingredient drops', bring one of the ingredient that is always dropped and several of the other ingredient. This allows the altar to be used multiple times in one trip. For efficiency, the goal is to fill inventory as much as practical with the desired item. Use trial and error to determine how many of the always-consumed ingredient to bring. (This method does not work with swordchicks, since there is a chance it will not drop raw chickens.) * For more efficiency and convenience, before leaving the activity, prime the altar with both ingredients without activating the altar. The items will still be present when the player returns, allowing the altar to be activated, no matter how long a time the player is away. This method is particularly recommended for forgetful players who might forget to take the 'single' item (for example, the player brought a load of cow hides but not one unicorn horn). * The spidine, which requires red spider eggs and raw sardines, is useful as it drops red spider eggs in larger numbers (3-5). The fishing store in Witchaven has raw sardines in stock. There could be other fishing stores with supplies of raw sardines (e.g. Catherby, Jatizso). One raw sardine will yield about 3.5 red spider's eggs on average. It takes around 8 raw sardines to collect a full load of red spider eggs. * The unicow is perhaps the fastest method in the game to obtain unicorn horns in quantity without spending money. Kill some cows close to a bank and bank the cow hides (or buy cowhides). There is a cow pen just north of the Ardougne market outside the city walls. Each cowhide creates one unicow, which drops 2 to 4 unicorn horns. However, you will need one of the horns to make the next unicow, so bring lots of cow hides to get a full inventory of unicorn horns. It typically takes 10-13 cow hides to get a full inventory of unicorn horns. * Wearing an Ardougne Cloak while playing the activity is extremely useful, as it causes some of the ingredient drops to be noted, with the higher level cloaks causing more drops to be noted. This allows more of the consumed-ingredient to be brought and more of the desired ingredient to be gathered each trip. Noted ingredients cannot be used on the altar, however, so removing the cloak when the ingredient is needed for the altar and wearing it at other times must be done. For unicorn horns, take around 20+ cowhides (more with a beast of burden) and one unicorn horn (or none if the player left the altar primed in the previous trip). The cloak also can be used to teleport to the monastery, a 5 second run from the tower. Remove the cloak for the first unicow creation, to get unnoted horns for later use and remove it again whenever the last unnoted horn is to be used on the altar. With an Ardougne cloak 3 it's not difficult to end up with over 40 unicorn horns per trip. Music * Mutant Medley Trivia * The Homunculus of alchemy were created by combining parts of different animals to create a hybrid. * The satchels and tea flasks do not stack in the bank. Mod Ash had this to say about it: 'We'd just like to clarify that some of the new items from the Tower of Life quest don't stack in your bank, and are NOT MEANT to stack in your bank. (The reasons involve data being stored on the object rather than on your character. It's a new concept that we haven't tried before, but basically it means that you can have several tea flasks with different amounts of tea stored in each one, and the tea doesn't mysteriously pass from one flask to another. There's far more we can do with this idea in future - it's not just limited to tea.)' * All the hybrid monsters drop bones, even if you cannot get bones from either of their originating creatures. For example, a spidine drops bones. Sardines don't drop bones (you fish them, not fight them), and deadly red spiders do not drop any remains. * Creature Creation is a somewhat morally ambiguous activity, given the respect-for-life theme of the Tower of Life quest, which must be completed to unlock the activity. In the quest, the player is horrified to discover that the alchemists bring the Homunculus to life and then deliberately mistreat it. The player then works to cure and free the creature, earning its gratitude. In the activity, the player with the Homunculus's help brings to life mixed creatures with the purpose of killing them. * Despite the fact that Creature Creation is based on Guthix energies, the experiment cabinets and experiment tables form the symbol of Zamorak on the minimap if the player is facing South. * When you use an Orb of Oculus where the Jubster is, you can see part of what looks like the Pollnivneach Slayer Dungeon. fi:Creature Creation nl:Creature Creation Category:Dungeons Category:Quest locations